


Four Times Lois Lane Pretended She Wasn't Jealous (And One Time She Didn't Bother Pretending)

by htbthomas



Category: Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman
Genre: Birthday Fic Challenge 2008, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-28
Updated: 2008-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/pseuds/htbthomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois finds out how uncomfortable it is to have the shoe on the other foot. Season 2. Dialogue taken directly from the Season 2 episode, "Church of Metropolis."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Lois Lane Pretended She Wasn't Jealous (And One Time She Didn't Bother Pretending)

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday fic for [](http://therealmarajade.livejournal.com/profile)[**therealmarajade**](http://therealmarajade.livejournal.com/). Thanks to [](http://mark-clark.livejournal.com/profile)[**mark_clark**](http://mark-clark.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

_1\. The first meeting of Mayson Drake and Clark Kent_

"Whatever I saw, I'll tell it in court, Ms. Drake."

The slim blonde district attorney handed a business card over to Clark, hand lingering just a little too long on his fingers. "Mayson. Call my office in the morning so we can arrange a deposition." She smiled, a coy little grin… and added a flutter of her lashes. "And if you need to reach me during off hours, my home phone's on the back."

"Subtle," Lois murmured under her breath.

But instead of the business-like nod she expected Clark to give, he seemed to blush. Blush! Well, that was a bit of a turn-around!

"Thanks. And I'll have Superman get in touch with you," Clark added as Mayson was walking away from them.

_Oh, sure, add in the fact that you know Superman… that'll be sure to score you a point with her._ Lois smirked inwardly.

Mayson turned back, a bit of an annoyed frown on her face. "Oh, Superman, right. I guess I have to talk to him, don't I?"

_She _has _to?!_ "Most people consider that an honor," Lois replied in affronted shock.

"Well, I guess I'm not most people," Mayson tossed back with a grimace, which changed to a dazzling smile. "Clark, we'll talk soon?"

_Well!_ Lois grabbed Clark by the arm and turned him away from that blonde hustler, prattling away about finding out the true reason for the police's slow response time to the attempted arson at Uncle Mike's restaurant.

And that was the real reason, really. It had nothing to do with the flirtatious glances and flattered blushes that had passed between Mayson and Clark. Not at all!

\- - - - -

 

_2\. Lois catches Mayson and Clark in a compromising position_

Lois blinked… and then gasped. She couldn't be… seeing what she was seeing! Clark and Mayson were kissing! Right there in his living room!

Her mouth dropped open, and her eyes widened cartoonishly before she came enough to her senses to duck out of sight. Mayson was suddenly leaving, grinning like a cat that ate the canary.

_He's _my_ canary!_ she thought furiously, and quickly suppressed it. Swallowing her shock, and ignoring the voice that told her this was all her fault, she rapped sharply on Clark's door.

He opened the door, looking a little mesmerized. "Lois…"

She pulled a photo, her ammunition, out of her valise. _This'll knock that goofy grin off his face._ "I dug a little deeper and found out something else about Church."

"Come on in."

"I can't stay, just look." She handed it to Clark. She tried to keep her face neutral as he scanned the photo with confusion. Right there was proof that Miss Mayson Drake might not be all she seemed. In the photo, Bill Church, Martin Snell and Mayson Drake were posed arm in arm at some formal banquet. "Mayson Drake worked under Snell in Church's acquisitions division."

"_What_...?" he said like it was the most preposterous thing she'd ever said.

"Why are you so upset?"

"I'm just... surprised..."

Before she could grill him, Lois' beeper went off. Her annoyance quickly turned to alarm. "Oh, no... it's Uncle Mike, he's in trouble."

As the two of them hurried out the door, all thoughts of duplicitous DAs went flying out of her head.

\- - - - -

 

_3\. Lois gets a little advice_

Lois tried to make her voice as professional-sounding as possible. "Perry, he's letting his feelings for a woman get in the way of our story."

Perry wasn't buying it. "And...?"

"And... it's unprofessional and I think it's getting in the way of our story..."

"And...?"

"And..." She sighed. If there was anyone who she could be honest with, it was Perry White. "I don't like it, okay? I don't even know why but I don't like it."

Perry's voice softened to the fatherly timbre he often used when trying to calm her down. "Lois, let me tell you what I know about Clark Kent: if you asked for the moon, he'd start building a rocket. Now, Clark's a nice man but when you get right down to it, a nice man is still just a man."

_And that's the problem. I think I'm just realizing that he_ is_ a man._ But instead of saying that, she found herself saying, "Perry, he's the best friend I've ever had. I don't want to lose him."

He squeezed her hand gently. "Aww, darlin', you're never gonna lose him. You two might have a few bumps in the road but things're gonna work out just fine, you'll see."

\- - - - -

 

_4\. At the charity ball, Lois makes a decision_

It was sort of nice, swaying here in Clark's arms, almost a celebration dance for another great headline, another job well done. And she had decided to take Perry's advice. Their friendship was bigger than some fly-by-night relationship. Hadn't it survived both Superman and Lex? Lois smiled as he twirled her slowly across the floor.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Lois?" Mayson asked, her smoky voice barely raising Lois' hackles at all. "Mind if I cut in?"

Lois could feel Clark tense, a look of nervousness crossing his features. Lois just smiled graciously and stepped aside. "Of course not."

Mayson seemed as relieved as Clark. "Thanks."

She didn't even have a moment to really observe them together when she was suddenly swept up into Perry's arms. "I warn you," Perry smiled. "I dip suddenly and deeply."

She laughed brightly. "I'll stay alert."

Perry eyed Mayson and Clark dancing nearby and nodded toward them. "You, uh, you two all right?"

"We're fine. Mayson's really not so bad. A little pushy, maybe, but she's obviously so desperate, who can blame her?" As she looked again over at the dancing couple, she could hardly feel the tickle of jealousy this time. She felt high on success. "And I think what you said is right... No matter what happens, I'll never lose Clark."

\- - - - -

 

_5\. Save the last dance _

By the time she came back to her apartment, however, something felt a bit off. She had a beautiful evening gown, and no one to admire her in it. And while dancing with Perry had been fun – he hadn't been kidding about the sudden dips – it wasn't quite the same. Walking over to the stereo, she slipped in her CD of jazz standards.

The strains of "Fly Me to the Moon" started up, and she smiled ruefully. Now that she was alone, that she had no one to fool except herself… she did feel a little jealous. She'd always thought that if anyone would be finding romance it would be Lois, not Clark. She'd been romanced by both a billionaire (nevermind that he was a criminal mastermind) and a superhero. Which made the unintentional choice of song a little bittersweet.

She started to walk over to skip to the next track… but then decided to let it play. She swayed alone to the music, imagining some mystery partner spinning her around…

And there was Superman at the window.

"I just dropped in to say, thanks for your advice the other night." He floated lightly to her floor.

"You're welcome... Officer," she teased. "My uncle keeps wanting me to find out who that cop was so he can bake him a cake."

"Well, tell him I retired from the force but I'll still be looking out for him... and you, too."

"I know." Superman headed back toward the window, but something made her call out to him.

"Would you... like to dance?" If Clark could have Mayson, it was only fair that she have someone to dance with tonight.

"That sounds nice."

It felt great to be in his arms again. He'd told her that he couldn't have a relationship with her, and she understood that… but it was nice to have their stolen moments every now and again.

He broke the spell just then. "I like this song."

She cocked her head and grinned. "Do you? I've been thinking, I don't know very much about you." Lois kept her tone light as she added, "I don't know what kind of music you like, what your favorite color is. I didn't even know you could dance."

He smiled enigmatically in return. "This isn't dancing."

"It's not?"

"This is."

And without warning, he lifted her into the air, turning the dance into a personal flight five feet above the floor. It was exhilarating and romantic… he was dashing and handsome… but he wasn't Clark.

As they spun, she thought wistfully about what Mayson and Clark were doing right now. Was he holding her in his arms, just like this? She closed her eyes and smiled, imagining that instead of Superman, she was looking into Clark's soft brown eyes. It wasn't too late was it? Had she completely messed up things between the two of them?

Lois opened her eyes again as the music faded away. Superman settled her back to the floor and moved away with a nod. It felt a lot like a last hurrah, a tender farewell. She kissed him softly on the cheek. "Good night."

He tilted his head but didn't ask the question she thought she saw there in his expression. "Good night, Lois."

She watched at the window just long enough to see him soar out of sight, and then went to change out of her dress.


End file.
